


First

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Dry Humping, Hardycest - Freeform, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: It had started as a little white lie that wasn’t even actually his fault. Joe had simply walked into the middle of a conversation & tossed out a “you know it,” in response to a question without even really knowing what the topic was. By the time he’d figured out his friends were talking about sex, it was too late. He’d basically tripped his way into one hell of a reputation.In which everyone thinks Joe is a major sex fiend, but he's really a virgin - & the only one he really wants to help him take care of that is his big brother, Frank.





	First

It had started as a little white lie that wasn’t even actually his fault. Joe had simply walked into the middle of a conversation & tossed out a “you know it,” in response to a question without even really knowing what the topic was. By the time he’d figured out his friends were talking about sex, it was too late. He’d basically tripped his way into one hell of a reputation.

He’d kind of always meant to correct people later, but it had just never seemed like the right time. Confessing that he was actually a virgin & not some over-active horn-dog was harder to fit into the conversation than one would think. It wasn’t like he actively worked to keep the reputation going. He didn’t give himself fake hickeys or invent fake boyfriends, girlfriends, or orgies. His friends would just make a random comment & then give Joe a wink or a nudge & he would have a split second of realizing, _oh shit, I still haven’t told them_ , and he’d give this little smile as he tried to figure out how to tell them.

Which, of course, his friends just took as agreement & then they’d laugh & move on & he couldn’t figure out how to get the attention back long enough to tell them the truth. It wasn’t like, _Oh, hey guys, I’m actually a virgin_ just rolled off the tongue in normal conversation.

So after awhile, he just stopped worrying about it. It wasn’t like they were saying things about him that he didn’t necessarily agree with or that, if given the chance, he wouldn’t follow through on. Once he’d found internet porn, Joe had kind of accepted the fact that he was attracted to anyone & everyone, regardless of their gender or plumbing. His cock got hard & he stroked himself off to mental images of gorgeous breasts & slick pussies as eagerly as he did to the thought of firmly-muscled chests & having his own hole filled. So hearing his friends side-brag for him about his supposed exploits just made him shrug (and, admittedly, sometimes he used their set-ups as his own fantasies).

And it wasn’t like he needed to worry about impressing any of his friends. If they’d actually asked him to have sex, there were a few he probably would have said yes to. Iola had featured in a few fantasies before. And Ned was just… well, hello, college boy. But the one person Joe was actually desperate to have in his bed was the one he figured would never happen – not because of his reputation, but who he really was.

Frank. His brother.

The first time the mystery guy in his head had morphed into Frank as Joe stroked one out early in the morning, he’d been freaked out, to say the least. He’d figured it a one-off, one of those weird Freudian things. But then it happened more & more & Joe just sort of came to accept it like he did anything else. There was no way it was going to happen, so a little harmless fantasizing couldn’t be all bad, right?

And then, of course, their lives had changed. Instead of staying at home with friends & family, solving mysteries, the pair of them wound up on the road, hunting monsters. Because life was just funny that way. And Joe had gone from spending a lot of time around his big brother to spending a likely unhealthy co-dependent level of time around the older boy. They slept in the same motel rooms – sometimes in the same bed because a single was cheaper. They lived together on the road in the van. They spent most of their time together.

If Joe had thought his infatuation & attraction for his big brother was going to go away anytime soon, their new life pretty much derailed that. Because where he’d seen Frank a lot at home & they’d lived pretty close, now they were in each other’s pockets. There was no way to NOT see each other – literally _see_ each other. Coming out of the shower, getting dressed, when they had to patch one another up. Joe had seen his big brother in all manner of undress  & well, that just did absolutely nothing to stop those fantasies of his.

And that didn’t even count the few times Joe was certain he’d heard Frank jerking off in the shower, those low moans & grunts hard to pass off as anything else.

The few times they were able to separate from one another were right after a case or in between. Frank would go to a library for research & Joe would head off to try & hustle a little pool or scare up some deals to get cash. He’d come back to the van or motel a little rumpled & Frank would make some comment about hoping Joe had been careful & used protection before heading off for a shower or to bed. Joe never bothered correcting him because, well, at this point, why did it matter?

They’d been living on the road for two years when Joe finally realized that it might matter a little because, well, Frank seemed… perhaps not upset about the idea of his little brother touching him in a decidedly unbrotherly fashion. The pair of them had been damned good detectives & still were, so it didn’t take long for Joe to piece together enough of a case to make him decide to act.

Yet another mark in why everyone had always been so quick to joke that he’d slept with enough people to get one of those _now serving number ___ counters for his bed was that Joe was hardly what most people would call… subtle. Frank was the one who liked to plot  & plan & carefully consider.

Joe just did it.

So one morning, when he woke up & saw Frank sleepily watching him from his side of the bed, the blonde had merely rolled closer to the middle & splayed a hand out over Frank’s chest, feeling his heart. Those grey eyes had widened a fraction, but the older boy didn’t pulled away.

“I think you like me,” Joe said. “A lot. Like… _like me_ like me. Wanna touch me.” He leaned into Frank’s space. “And I want you to know that I’m totally ok with that.” And just to solidify it, Joe had kissed his brother. It had been a little clumsy  & a little slow at first – he’d had his fair share of kisses, even if they didn’t really go much beyond that – but soon both boys were learning the other’s taste.

That day had been a slow, often awkward, sometimes sweet, mix of the two of them moving into each other’s spaces, acknowledging what they wanted, what they desired, & not shying away from it. There wasn’t nearly as much talking it through as Joe might have considered – perhaps Frank had already had all those conversations in his head & didn’t want to rehash them.

But they didn’t have sex. Both had agreed that something like this… it needed time. So they’d promised each other to go slow & wait. Frank had seemed a little dubious that Joe could go without while waiting & once again, Joe remembered his reputation. He’d just smiled & touched Frank’s face.

“I promise,” he had said. “I can wait for you.” And it wasn’t a lie or a confession. Joe had been waiting for Frank his whole life.

A little over a month after their self-revelations, the Hardys found themselves celebrating finishing a simple salt & burn case in a small town outside of El Paso. They’d got some tequila & were slowly making their way through the bottle. The motel room they had booked was nice, except for the AC was one of those evaporative coolers, so it didn’t really do much against the desert heat. It left Frank & Joe at the little table in their room, shirts off to combat the heat, all loose & happy with a slow buzz rolling through their systems.

Joe didn’t know when it had happened, but he suddenly found himself straddling his big brother’s lap, arms hanging over Frank’s shoulders as they shared easy, exploring kisses. Joe’s fingers clung to the rung on the back of the chair as he started to gently roll his hips, seeking a little friction. Even if it just ended in both of them jerking off again, Joe was ok with that.

“That’s nice,” Frank murmured, lips skimming over Joe’s jaw & up to his ear. One hand moved down the sweat-slick planes of Joe’s back until Frank’s long fingers barely nudged their way under the younger boy’s waistband of his jeans.

“Like that?” Joe asked, grinning as he did it again, a little harder. His cock started to fill out & he groaned at the answering hardness underneath him. Each little roll of his hips caused Frank’s fingers to slip a little lower until his knuckles were pressed just beneath the younger boy’s waistband. Joe groaned again feeling his brother’s fingers playing just at the top of his crack.

They kept at it like that, slow grinding pressure between them, for several long minutes until their breaths were coming faster & they knew that if they kept going one or both of them was going to wind up cumming in their jeans against the other boy. Frank gripped Joe’s ass & stilled his movements. “Not… not like this. Joe, I…” His grey eyes were dark, almost all pupil, & Joe couldn’t keep from kissing him.

“Frank, please,” Joe whispered, hips jerking. Frank stilled him again, his other hand coming up to grip Joe’s hair.

“I wanna be inside you, Joe. The first time we’re together like this… I want it to be right. With me inside you.”

If he’d been able to get a hand free to touch his cock, Joe was pretty sure he’d have been cumming right then & there. The idea of finally feeling his brother’s touch all over his body, of knowing Frank wanted it just as much… He closed his eyes tight & dropped his forehead against Frank’s, muttering curses as he fought to control himself & keep from just rutting against the older boy. Frank laughed a little, the sound soft as he turned the grip in Joe’s hair to a slow petting motion.

“I know. You’ve been so good... in waiting for me. No sex for almost a month – gotta be killing you, little brother.” Frank grinned. “We’ll make up for it. I’ll take you any way you want. Just tell me.”

“I’m a virgin,” Joe blurted out. His eyes went wide. That had absolutely not been what he’d meant to say, but there it was. And just like he’d expected, it did not fit into conversation well. Frank’s hands on him stilled & the older boy tilted his head to the side, eyes sharp as he looked for the lie.

“I’m not lying,” Joe went on, his mouth now apparently deciding to make up for lost time. “Everybody just assumed that I had sex all the time & it never seemed like the right time to tell them otherwise. And I wanted you & I couldn’t have you, & so it didn’t matter if you thought I was having sex. But then it did & you asked me to wait & I didn’t have to because I never was having it to begin with & I… I just… I know I want you & I know I wanna try things with  you. I’ve seen porn. I know what I like in that, but this is real life & I know that doesn’t always translate. So I don’t know what to tell you & I’m sorry for lying & I – ”

Frank’s hand slid from Joe’s hair to press a finger against his brother’s lips, silencing him – although Joe kept trying to mumble for a second until he finally got the point to stop talking.

“You’re not joking,” Frank said & Joe shook his head, his brother’s finger still on his lips. Joe felt his heart hammering in his chest, starting to panic that maybe Frank wouldn’t want him now. After all, the older boy had thought he was getting with his experienced, slut-bunny of a little brother, not some fumble-fingered, inexperienced, needy horn-dog.

Frank pulled his hand away from Joe’s mouth, settling it on his hip. His other was still curved over Joe’s ass inside his jeans. “You’ve never been with anyone? Not even a little?”

“Not even a little,” Joe repeated, a blush covering his cheeks. He felt open & exposed. “Not even like this. A few kisses here & there, but… no one’s ever touched me except, well… me.” Joe’s blush darkened, humiliation toying at the edges of his awareness as he waited for Frank’s laughter or judgement. What he got instead was Frank’s hand tightening on his little brother’s ass. Joe blinked, looking at the heat in the older boy’s expression.

Oh.

“I get to be the first to explore this beautiful body?” Frank said, his voice low & dropping fast. The hand at his hip slowly skimmed up over Joe’s chest. “To help you find out where all your good spots are?”

“I know where some of them are,” Joe said, whisper soft. He took Frank’s hand & brought it up to cover his nipple, pressing the palm down. “Here… and my hair. Loved having you play with my hair, Frank.”

“I get to be the first to stretch you open & feel that tight, hot squeeze…” Frank started to roll one of Joe’s nipples under his fingers while his other hand slid a little further inside Joe’s jeans, fingers teasing along the crack of his cheeks now. Joe nodded, jaw hanging open as his body started to heat up again. He’d long thought Frank must be as inexperienced as he was, but the easy way Frank was handling him right now was pretty much blowing the idea of Frank as a shy, retiring virgin right out of the water. Joe gave a tentative roll of his hips, enjoying the friction & the press of Frank’s fingers.

“Yeah, Frank,” he moaned. “The first.”

Frank leaned forward & captured Joe’s mouth, taking instant command of the kiss. Joe gave himself up to it willingly, humming & moaning as Frank’s tongue swept into his mouth & explored every inch anew. When they pulled apart for air, Frank gave one last twist to Joe’s nipple & pulled his hand from the younger boy’s jeans.

“Then we’re gonna make sure the first time is a good one.”

After that, Joe lost all track of time. He wasn’t sure how they made it from the chair to the bed, even though he was trying to memorize & catch every little part of this. He’d had so many years of false attributions about sex in his reputation – he wanted his actual first to be one he remembered every bit of. But it was hard when Frank stripped them both down & Joe reached out to stroke over his big brother’s cock. Frank was long & lean & his cock was just the same – not overly thick, but definitely big.

And then Frank was touching him & Joe sort of whited out for a little while. He actually came at the first touch, but Frank was too busy licking up his cum & moaning at the taste for Joe to be embarrassed about it. Besides, he knew himself well enough to know that he would be hard again soon, especially since Frank hadn’t stopped stroking all over his body. The only time the older boy stopped touching him was when he got up & grabbed a bottle of lube from his bag. Joe blushed, thinking of his own small bottle & the vibrator he’d purchased one time on a whim that rested at the bottom of his own bag. He’d only played with it once or twice – living so close to Frank didn’t exactly offer time for that kind of in-depth exploration of himself.

If there was one adjective to describe Frank Hardy, it was _thorough_. He was bound  & determined to make his little brother’s first sexual experience a good one, so he smothered his fingers in lube & rolled the younger boy onto his back. “Wanna see your face,” he whispered, kissing over Joe’s soft belly as he petted his slick fingers over the teen’s hole. Frank took his time, savoring every expression on Joe’s face & the way his body reacted to the older boy’s touch.

By the time Frank smoothed lube over his own cock, Joe was rock hard again, taking three of his brother’s fingers knuckle-deep & shamelessly begging for Frank to keep going. God, it was so much better than his own fingers or even his toy. And fuck, Joe was finally going to feel Frank split him open. “Fuck, I’m ready Frank. Ready, please… I need it. Need you. Need to feel it, fuck, please?”

Frank nudged Joe’s thighs wider, slotting himself down between his brother’s legs as he guided the head of his cock up against Joe’s stretched out rim. “Shhh, little brother,” Frank whispered, working himself inside. “We’ve got all night.”

By the time the morning came, Joe was a fucked out mess, loose & sloppy after Frank had taken him three times during the night – God bless teen-boy’s non-existent refraction periods. He lay in a boneless heap under his brother’s weight, not even caring that the bed was just as messy as he was, covered in lube, sweat & cum. All that mattered was the feel of Frank atop him, the older boy’s cock nestled almost between Joe’s legs where it’d slid from the teen’s well-fucked hole after their last time.

“I’ve decided it’s not good for you to live a lie,” Frank whispered against Joe’s shoulders & the blonde glanced back, one eyebrow raised. “All those things people said about you. The reputation you have. Not good for you to be living under all that & not have it be true.” Frank’s fingers danced over Joe’s hip, curving around to the small v-line that angled down to the blonde’s cock.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. So we’re just gonna have to take all those things they said about you & prove them true.” Frank licked at the sweaty skin behind Joe’s ear. “Make an honest man out of you, finally.” Joe groaned, turning to try & catch Frank’s mouth.

“I am fucking on board with that plan,” he said happily, blue eyes bright in the dim morning light seeping in through the curtains. Joe rolled over beneath his brother, legs spreading wide to take his weight & let their spent cocks rub over one another. “I still got a lotta firsts left for you, Frank.”

“We’ll make a list,” the older boy said. Joe laughed, shaking his head, knowing that Frank would be making a literal list of all the experiences he wanted to share with Joe.

And Joe was absolutely ok with that.

END


End file.
